fictionlibraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Holder of Blessing
Go to any holy or special land that was of importance in any religion. Once there try to get as close to the center of the land as possible. There, wait for sunset and make sure you can see the horizon, as timing will be critical. When the sun is nearly set, look at the darkening sky and pray to to your god this, â€œI ask for you my soul to keep; and guide me to what you know I seek.â€ If your heart is set and pure in their eyes, then the sun will set fully without anything happening. You are safe. Rest there and your quest can continue. However if you hear, see, or do anything before the sun completely sets you will be damned. You will hear demonic voices invade your own mind. They will slowly break you apart, fraying the edges of memories and morals, and in time, transforming you into one of them. Forever and later still, you will be part of their ranks in eternal suffering. You will be doomed to serve as the holders of the objects, and to end the world in the objectâ€™s reuniting. Upon slumbering, you will suddenly find yourself in the world where all spirits roam. You will be able to traverse in limbo if you so wish. You will confront demons and meet angels alike. However, time here must be cherished. A deity will approach you once you depart this place. He will greet you by name, smile, and you will be content. Doubt your emotions; do not be fooled. This is the Holder of Blessing. He is a deceitful and horrible spirit that decides who and when in the mortal world will receive luck, blessing, or wellness and also decides when such is withheld. After introductions and his seduction, he will tell you to gave into his eyes. Do so and he will show you yourself in the real world. You will watch as your sleeping form lies there, and twisted looking creatures never to be seen by mortal eyes rip you apart, bloody tendon to bloody ligament. Your mind will try to work against you and the pain will be felt fully. The suffering will not be swift. You will be driven to insanity as you watch yourself be torn apart, and your mind will be on its edge. The Holder will watch you, encouraging you to let yourself fall prey to your feelings, and to cry for him to heal you. He will convince you to grovel at his feet and cry for the demons' actions to cease. Do NOT do so. Giving into him will suck you out of your dream and into the reality that plays before your eyes. Watching the horrific acts until the end will prove your resolve. The Holder will allow one and only one request. It is possible to ask for the secrets of the universe, or a way to marry whom you are attracted to. Do not stray from your path, or you will lose any chance of obtaining this Object forever. Ask him â€œWhy do you forsake us of blessing?â€ At this time, you will lose your sanity if you show, or think, anything negative. If you keep resolve in your mind the Holder will reveal his true form, a nightmarish creature made of every evil power, curse, and appendages you could not imagine. He will describe to you every time someone has been cursed, damned, and defiled. Every reason someone was sent to hell and every reason someone has felt forsaken. The effect of every wrong ever done and the cost of bringing about good. He will tell you what will happen if you fail to complete this trial in horrendous detail. The pain and suffering that enters your mind will make you wish you had given into the beasts before. You can not show or feel any emotion. If you show sadness, hate, anger, fear, or any other negative emotion you will be corrupted and joined to the holder. Forever feeling every pain the beast is made of, and every pain the other holders deliver and feel. If you show compassion, longing, joy, or humor you will have your memories swapped with that of a soul unable to conceive such thoughts. If you are righteous,steadfast in your resolve, and manage to keep your wits through this hellish ordeal the creature will disappear, and you will be left in a room of white. You will hear an angelic choir, and the only thing in this heavenly room will be a white garment and holy water. These items contain the power to banish all evil ever experienced by one person. One time. Put the garment on and read the book. Every horrible feeling or evil thing you've ever experienced will be banished from you. And the effects left on your mind from this trial will be cured. After this, a door will appear. Exit and you will awake at daybreak where you fell asleep, knowing that now you carry a blessing. From now on every kind act you do for another will be multiplied in its effect. But you will also feel the repercussions of any act of selfishness, greed, or such and how its effect is spread. You can now choose to aid Seekers or live the rest of your life how you wish. No one would think any less of you for doing so either. Just remember that wherever you go, you now decide who to bless with your aid and who to leave to the whim of the world. You will now find the garment, damp from holy water lying in front of the entrance in whatever place you call home. This garment is Object 2000 of 2538. Carry the memory of the cost high on your shoulders. Category:Holders